Kris Edwards
Kris Edwards is an actor and producer who worked on several special features for the Blu-ray releases of and as production associate, camera operator, co-producer, associate producer, and producer for Urban Archipelago Films. In 2011 he worked as production assistant for Ana Barredo's documentary The Table, with interviews of Armin Shimerman, George Takei, and Marc Zicree, produced, cinematography and editing by Roger Lay, Jr., produced by Phil Bishop, and with sound re-recording mixer Darren Barnett. For the 2013 short drama The Case, Edwards served as producer and gaffer and also played a lead role. The same year, he played a lead role and worked as cinematographer and producer on the short comedy The Bigfoot Hunters and the following documentary The Making of the Bigfoot Hunters. As actor, Edwards appeared in the drama Socket (2007), the television drama Andrew Jackson (2007), the biopic The Least Among You (2009, with Clement von Franckenstein), the comedy Spread (2009), the comedy I Love You, Man (2009), episodes of Zeke and Luther (2010) and Heroic Daze (2012), and the short comedy Family Pride (2012). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) – Production Associate ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Production Associate ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Production Associate ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) – Co-Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) –Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) – Camera Operator/Producer ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) – Camera Operator ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Associate Producer ** Star Trek: From One Generation to the Next (2013) – Co-Producer ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) – Camera Operator ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) – Co-Producer ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) – Co-Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) – Associate Producer ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) – Associate Producer ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) – Camera Operator (uncredited), Co-Producer ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) – Camera Operator ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) – Camera Operator * ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) – Camera Operator/Co-Producer ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) – Co-Producer ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) – Co-Producer ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) – Camera Operator ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) – Co-Producer ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) – Co-Producer ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) – Camera Operator/Co-Producer ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) – Co-Producer External link * Category:Special features staff